Upon reaching their destinations and parking their bikes, bicyclists often want a practical and comfortable place to sit, apart from the bicycle. If there are no chairs available, the rider will usually be forced to sit on the ground, a nearby tree trunk, or similar uncomfortable spot. Strapping a chair to a bicycle or carrying a chair on one's back while riding a bike is not a practical or safe solution. And again the alternative is to go without a comfortable place to sit when one dismounts from the bicycle.